


Shall We Deadly Dance With

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Deepthroating, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou has writer’s block when it comes to a new tune of Saga’s. And then, to make matters worse, he stumbles on his crush in the shower . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Deadly Dance With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Washing/Cleaning square of one of my 2012 Kink Bingo cards, and inspired by a discussion with another fan about My Devil on the Bed (GazettE's sex song) and Kiss Twice, Kiss Me Deadly (Alice Nine's sex song).

There were definitely worse things a management company could do for its two biggest bands than give them a weekend at a swanky mansion. It was to reward them for everything they’ve done for the company, the PSC brass said.

“Hell, this is some reward, all right,” Saga said as they entered and looked around the place. “What are they going to do for us when we make Tokyo Dome, buy us our own island?”

It was more than “some reward.” It had a bedroom for each of them and a few to spare. There was a huge swimming pool, a tennis court, a gym and several rehearsal rooms. The place even came with its own chef, who cooked whatever the musicians wanted (but who also got displaced by Kai for one meal when the drummer decided he’d rather cook for everyone).

It was all very opulent and extravagant and very un-Japanese. Supposedly, it was built by an American business tycoon to live in while setting up the Japanese division of his company. “Guess he couldn’t live without having 12 bathrooms,” Aoi observed.

Overall, it was fertile for creativity. The songwriters for each band happily got busy with guitars, composing new music. Shou found himself churning out lyrics at blazing speed. They were most definitely building up enough for a new album, especially if they included their Cross Game and Rainbows singles.

But there was one tune that was eluding him, one he couldn’t come up with lyrics to no matter how he tried – and it was that tune that was frustrating him today.

He was sitting on a chaise lounge on the patio, phones in his ears, notebook on his lap, listening to Saga’s raunchy little tune again and again. It was something that came from Saga, all right. It was naughty and teasing and borderline flat-out dirty.

It was also refusing to “speak” to him. Usually, when he listened to a new composition, the lyrics came to him right away. The tune would get inside him, mix with his own emotions, evoke a feeling of longing, or heartbreak, or anger, or fear . . . and the words would just flow from him, accordingly.

This? He didn’t know what to think, what to feel.

“Shou?” said a voice above him. “Shou? What’s wrong?”

He was so intent on what he was listening to that he didn’t realize Hiroto was there at first – and then, he jumped a mile in the air, letting out a squawk akin to a parrot whose tail feathers had been stepped on. The notebook went flying, and he somehow managed to catch it before it flat-out flew into the house. (Of course, then it would probably get lost forever in the huge corridors that you could probably stage an auto race in).

“I’m sorry!” Hiroto said. “I didn’t know you were . . .”

“It’s all right,” Shou said. Well, he might as well start looking for his heart. He could put it back in his chest cavity before it had a chance to escape. “I’m just trying to come up with something for Saga’s new song, and . . .”

“Getting nowhere?” Hiroto said.

“Yes,” Shou replied. “How did you know?”

Hiroto tapped the notebook. “Blank pages,” he said. “You haven’t written anything.”

Shou sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’m guess I’m obvious, aren’t I?”

Hiroto nodded. “Why don’t you walk away from it and work on something else?”

“Because I can’t,” Shou said. “Something keeps drawing me back to this tune, and I can’t figure out what it is. It’s like it calls to me, and then . . .” He sighed. “It doesn’t _tell_ me anything. It’s like . . . like there should be a bridge between me and it, but the bridge is out, and . . .” He gave his friend a wan smile. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“You’re making a lot of sense,” Hiroto said. “It’s sudden writer’s block, right?”

Shou closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. That’s the best way to describe it.”

Hiroto put a hand on Shou’s shoulder. “You’re working too hard. You’ve been churning out lyrics ever since we’ve been here. So has Ruki.”

Shou swallowed and looked away. Oh, that was a sensitive subject for him – since Ruki was his massive crush. Of course, the other vocalist didn’t know about his feelings, since Shou had never voiced them.

But that didn’t mean the emotions weren’t there. That tightening he felt in his throat, in the pit of his stomach, when he saw Ruki laugh at something silly over dinner, the way his breath quickened as he watched him practice with one of his two guitarists, trying out the newly written lyrics to a song . . .

And the closeness he felt on those occasions where he and Ruki would sit and talk together without everyone else around, covering everything from video games to things only vocalists would understand . . . like, for instance, lyric writing . . .

Whoops. He’d drifted away from reality there. Better pull himself back before Hiroto had to send out a search party for his brain.

“Maybe I just need to do something else for a little while,” Shou said. “Give my mind a chance to rest.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Hiroto said. “Maybe play a game, or go for a ride, or take a bath . . .”

A bath? Now, that was an idea. Shou had the traditional Japanese love of bathing in his blood. Only he wasn’t going to settle for just a regular bath . . . this place had a Jacuzzi. A lovely Jacuzzi room, with a big shower at one end – no need for a curtain or door, since the whole room was devoted to bathing and there was a drain in the middle of the floor – and the large, gorgeous hot tub at the other . . .

“I’m taking you up on that.” Shou packed up his iPod and headphones and notebook. “Thanks – and when I get the song done, you’ll be the first to hear it.”

He headed for the house, humming the tune to himself. Maybe, by the end of the day, he’d make his peace with it. Hell, they could even be friends.

* * *

Ruki turned on the water and stepped under the shower. Fuck, was he looking forward to this. He felt like he’d done three or four albums’ worth of lyrics. The two guitarists were writing furiously, and he was trying to keep up with them.

This retreat had been good for them all, it seemed. Hell, even their complete non-writer, Reita, was making suggestions for song arrangements. And it seemed ironic that most of what was coming out of these sessions was grim and dark, even with their beautiful surroundings.

Well, hey, ironic or not, they were coming up with fucking good stuff. Even Shou seemed impressed when he’d listened to Ruki and Uruha running down one of the new songs yesterday.

He thought of the other vocalist as he began to soap himself. Shou seemed too sweet to live, sometimes. Pure, in a way. Like a Disney prince come to life, but with a hell of a lot more personality.

But there was something underneath all that purity, a streak of naughtiness buried under the surface. It could be seen in the sparkle of the other man’s eyes when Saga made one of his off-color jokes, in the way he blushed when someone brought up porn on his computer (accidentally, on purpose, or accidentally on purpose), but looked interested at the same time . . .

It was that naughty streak that Ruki found intriguing, that he wanted to bring out. Of course, there was the small matter of how to go about it. Unlike most guys he slept with, Shou wasn’t exactly the type you just walked up to and announced, “Hey, there, I want to fuck you.”

He’d have to be subtle. Have dinner away from the others one evening, just the two of them, flattering Shou subtly, waiting for just the perfect moment . . .

And then, he heard a soft “Oh!” and he jumped, whirling around. There was Shou, standing in the doorway, just kind of . . . staring at him.

Or, Ruki thought, I could wait for the perfect moment to just drop into my lap. Wow. If he believed in gods, he’d be thanking them all right now.

* * *’

When Shou entered the Jacuzzi room, he didn’t expect to see it occupied. He especially didn’t expect to see a vision of sensuality in front of him.

There was Ruki, wonderfully naked, under a spray of water, soaping himself. And, my God, what a beautiful sight he was. Shou just stood there, transfixed, watching his hands pass over his own skin, rubbing around the shower gel, teasing it up into a white foam.

It was a beautiful and erotic sight, the way Ruki seemed to enjoy his own touch, eyes closed, fingers moving over slick flesh . . .

Shou’s mind was conjuring hot images of being in there with him, of being the one doing the washing, tending to Ruki’s needs like a devoted servant, yet at the same time, coaxing him toward pleasure. Cleaning his skin, washing away the grime, making him soft and sweet-smelling . . .

Only to make him dirty again as they would come together, skin on skin, the two of them writhing under the spray and moaning and . . .

And he’d better stop thinking like this before his pants got tighter. But he couldn’t move. Not with his eyes filled with the sight of Ruki in water, Ruki covered by water, as if it were his natural element, some sort of Japanese mer creature, and dear God, what kind of a silly thought was that, but how was one to think when confronted with . . .

And then, he saw one of Ruki’s hands slip down, down, over his stomach, the way he teased the fangirls during shows, but this was no tease, and he was really naked, really caressing himself, really . . .

Before Shou knew it, he’d let out an “Oh!” and immediately regretted it, because Ruki’s head was snapping up toward him. He turned to leave, scrambled for the doorknob, but it wasn’t happening, because he was frozen to the spot, eyes running over and over the other vocalist’s naked beauty. . . .

Ruki gave him a teasing look, running his hand down his own torso, slowly. “Care to join me?” he said.

Wait a minute . . . was he seeing this? And hearing this? Did he whack his head on something and knock himself out and this was a dream? Yes, that was it, because no way in hell could Ruki really be in that shower, really inviting him in there with him . . .

He just stood there, like a statue, mouth frozen in a hanging-open position. An entire hive of bees could dive-bomb him right now and he wouldn’t move.

Ruki let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand over his head. “Shou, do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Oh!” He was saying that a lot today, wasn’t he? It was like his whole vocabulary was reduced to a single sound. Well, he wouldn’t have to worry about the lyrics to the new song, would he, if it would consist entirely of “Oh, oh, oh?” Fortunately, the vocal interjection seemed to break the ice freezing him in place, and he was able to reach up and start stripping off his clothes – shirt, pants, underwear, socks, dropping each piece atop the others.

He walked toward the shower area, completely naked, feeling Ruki’s eyes all over him as the other vocalist sized him up. (Size was right. Shou suddenly found himself very glad he was rather well-endowed). When he approached Ruki, he suddenly had an attack of shyness, just standing there under the spray, not knowing what to do . . .

Fortunately, Ruki had no such shyness. He pulled Shou against him, and the next thing he knew it, their mouths were pressed together, their arms wrapping around each other. Oh, my God, Shou thought, this is happening, this is really happening, that’s Ruki’s hands running down my body, and Ruki’s tongue pushing into my mouth, and Ruki’s . . .

The other man’s cock was pressing into his thigh, so hard, so much bigger than one would expect a man of his size to have. How much had Shou fantasized about that thing . . . imagined it in his mouth, in his hands, up his ass . . .

Between kisses, Ruki leaned upward to stroke that amazing tongue down Shou’s neck. “This is good, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Shou moaned, pushing his hips forward, rubbing against that cock some more, feeling his own growing erection pressing into Ruki’s flesh. His fingers moved over Ruki’s shoulders, down his back, tracing patterns in the suds still clinging to his skin . . .

“Tell me what you want.” Ruki reached for the tube of shower gel, and lathered his hands, and then Shou felt them moving over his skin, down his chest, then up over his shoulders and arms, spreading the suds. The washing felt almost like a ritual, preparing Shou to be claimed by this man.

He leaned into the touch, raising his arms, encouraging Ruki to touch him more, to run his hands over his stomach, spreading the lather. It looked almost like come on his skin, white and creamy.

“Tell me,” Ruki murmured again, and then a single finger was running over Shou’s cock, a pleasurable tease that just left him wanting more. It slid up and down the shaft, tracing the path of a vein, looking for sensitive spots, brushing under the head . . .

And then onto the tip, moving around all-too slowly, stroking and caressing. Ruki was holding back, just using that one finger wickedly, making him pant and moan and want more of him, want it all, want . . .

“Your mouth,” Shou gasped. “Your tongue.”

“Mmm,” Ruki murmured. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“Lick me . . . lick my cock . . . make me come . . .”

He felt Ruki take him by the hand, and he was being led across the shower, guided onto a bathing seat set into the wall.

“This is what you want?” Ruki murmured, kneeling in front of Shou. The taller vocalist spread his legs, so Ruki could kneel between them.

“Yes,” Shou gasped.

Ruki leaned over and stretched up, kissing Shou’s neck, teasing it with light flicks of his tongue. “Like this,” he murmured, and then slowly licked from the bottom of Shou’s neck to the top. “This on your cock,” he whispered. “You like it warm and slick and wet, don’t you?”

And with that, he bit Shou’s neck, a sharp nip that made him arch forward and cry out hoarsely. The pain in the midst of all that pleasure had him feeling like he was on the verge of coming already.

“I knew you would,” Ruki whispered. “And you’re going to get it.”

The tongue moved down Shou’s chest now, and he gasped, hand reaching for Ruki’s hair. He moaned as he started to lick the nipple, circling it slowly, lazily.

Shou’s cock was rock-hard, throbbing, aching, craving anything Ruki could do with it . . . especially since he was running his tongue very, very slowly back and forth over the hard bud, his lips closing over it for a second, sucking hard.

“Ruki!” Shou cried. “Oh, please . . .”

“Please, what?” Ruki said, lifting his head.

“Please, please, do that on my cock,” Shou moaned. “I need it so badly . . .”

“Will you make me come, too?” Ruki said, leaning over to leisurely lick the other nipple.

“Aaaah!” Shou cried. “Yes, yes, Ruki, I will, I promise . . .”

“Good boy,” Ruki murmured, and then moved downward, flicking his tongue here and there as he went . . .

When he began to lick slowly up one side of Shou’s cock, the taller vocalist tipped his head back, closing his eyes, letting out an intense moan. Ruki used that tongue the way an artist used his brush. He knew when to stroke, when to flick, how to hunt out sensitive spots . . .

Like right now. That teasing, wicked thing was brushing against a moan zone right under the head, then swirling its way back down the shaft, moving here and there, sending one little shiver of pleasure after another through Shou’s body.

“Mmm,” Ruki murmured before licking very slowly from base to tip, eyes closed in bliss, as if he were tasting the most delicious treat on the planet. He paused at the head, running his tongue back and forth, stroking the slit with the top of the hot, wet thing, then with the softer, smoother underside. The contrast in textures made Shou jerk his hips forward, letting out a cry.

Ruki didn’t miss a beat. He started to lick back down the shaft, down, down, and kept going, until he was stroking it over Shou’s balls, bringing another loud moan, hands tangling in Ruki’s hair, nearly pulling.

Shou was in a near-frenzy, writhing on the seat, eyes closed, mouth open and gasping. Oh, God, he really was using just his tongue, wasn’t he, no sucking, just licking, but there was so much pleasure, so much . . .

Ruki licked his way up Shou’s cock rapidly now, swirling around and around the head, then brushing back and forth, his hot breath warming it . . .

His fingers caressed the base of the shaft, and that did it. Shou arched all the way off the seat, nearly screaming, his come pouring from him – and Ruki made no effort to get out ot the way. It splashed onto his face, and his tongue licked at it, as if savoring the reward for his work.

Shou sagged back on the seat. Wow. He’d come so hard he’d felt dizzy. He didn’t think that had ever happened before. So this was what was meant by a mind-blowing orgasm. And then Ruki’s lips were on his, and he could taste himself, and he kissed eagerly, hungrily, wanting to convey everything in that kiss, passion and gratitude and, yes, even love.

“Good?” Ruki said.

“Amazing,” Shou replied. Then, with a sly smile, “I need to hold up my end of the deal, you know.”

“How do you plan to do that?” Ruki said, teasingly.

“Switch places with me,” Shou murmured, “and you’ll find out.”

Damn, Shou thought as he stood up, my knees are wobbly. They’re actually weak. He watched Ruki settle into the seat, and he leaned over, softly kissing the head of his lover’s cock.

He didn’t have Ruki’s tongue skills, but he did have a trick of his own, and he was going to perform it now. If he gave back only a little part of what he’d been given . . .

Shou knelt and took the head of Ruki’s hardness in his lips. He teased it with his tongue, then sucked it a little. He heard his lover moan in appreciation, and it touched off a fresh wave of warmth inside him.

He pulled back, kissed the tip, licked it . . . and then paused, pulling himself upward a little, so he was coming down on it from above . . .

Then, he began to slide down on Ruki. And down. And down some more. Oh, yes, this was a lot easier since he’d had his tonsils out. He felt it slide over his lips and tongue, fill his mouth, push in further and further . . .

It took a moment for Ruki to fully comprehend that he was being deep-throated. When it hit him, he gasped, and then grabbed Shou’s hair so hard it sent a shock of pain through him – but didn’t deter him from what he was doing.

“Fuck!” Ruki cried. “Fuck, Shou, so good, oh, my God, I can’t believe you can do that. . . .”

Shou began to move, bobbing his head, sucking, taking Ruki all the way with every downward stroke. It was wild and naughty and forbidden. Ruki was screwing his throat, fucking his voice. Shou was devouring him, possessing him completely.

He knew he looked like a porno now, and it made him feel even more sexy and beautiful and powerful than performing onstage did – and that was saying a lot.

Ruki was moaning loudly, gasping and cursing and saying over and over, “Shou, Shou, so deep, I can’t believe it, suck me, never stop . . .”

Shou began to hum as he worked, sending vibrations through Ruki’s cock, just making the other man moan louder and longer. “Shou . . . Shou, so close, I’m going to come, I’m going to . . .”

The reply was a hard, fast downstroke and longer, louder, more intense humming, and that did it. Ruki leaned back, hips thrusting forward, hair spilling over his shoulders as he yelled . . .

He came into Shou’s mouth, into his throat, and Shou swallowed it as he eased away, slowly, feeling a sense of accomplishment. He moved up to kiss Ruki, softly. “How was that?” he said.

Ruki was still panting, eyes closed. “Oh, my God,” he said. “Fuck. That was like being with a porn star. Where the hell did you learn to . . .”

“Practice,” Shou said, blushing a little, and in that moment, Ruki realized the man in front of him might be the most extraordinary creature he ever met – a very pure heart and soul, a very dirty body and mind. “Um, I mean, I did it with other male friends, until I found out what . . .”

“What works?” Ruki kissed him. “It works.” He took a deep breath. “Fuck, I need to soak in the Jacuzzi for awhile to recover from that.”

“Want company?” Shou said, leaning in for another kiss. He normally wasn’t this forward in romantic situations, but after what had just happened between them . . .

“If you didn’t come with me, I’d drag you,” Ruki replied.

Shou wrapped his arms around him and put his head on his shoulder. This was happening. It was really happening. Maybe, just maybe, Ruki would see him as more than a friend – or, now, a friend-with-benefits.

The song lyric was forgotten for now. He had other things to think about.

* * *

It was relaxing, sitting together in the hot water like this, surrounded with bubbles and steam. Shou felt a little like they were a couple of pieces of fruit being boiled into jelly.

Jelly overflowing from a Jacuzzi. Now, that was an interesting mental image.

They sat side-by-side, holding hands, talking softly – about how disappointed they were that they only had a couple of days left here, what they were going to do when they got back to Tokyo, the albums both had in the works . . .

And yet, the seemingly ordinary conversation was interrupted by bouts of kissing. One of them would lean in toward the other, and their lips would meet, caress, part for tongues to gently emerge and stroke. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, as if they’d been sharing intimate kisses since the start of their friendship.

At one point, Ruki leaned his head on Shou’s shoulder and said, “I wanted to do what we just did for a long time, you know.”

“Really?” Shou said, looking rather startled. Wait a second – did he just say he’d wanted him all along?

Ruki nodded. “Couldn’t think of a good opening to tell you. You’re not exactly the kind of guy someone can just say ‘Hey, I want to fuck you senseless’ to.”

There was a pause as Shou thought that over. Then, he laced his fingers with Ruki’s and said, “Is that all?”

Ruki frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Is that all you want from me? Sex? Because if that’s the case, um, we can work something out, but . . .” He blushed.

Ruki closed his eyes, sitting back in the water, letting it bubble around him, as if deep in thought.

Finally, his fingers tightened on Shou’s, and he said, “No. That’s not all I want. There’s something about you that’s . . .” He sighed. “Fuck. You fill in my missing pieces, and I fill in yours. We’re . . .”

Shou leaned over and kissed his lips. “Ssssh. You don’t have to say anything else. I know.” He squeezed his hand tighter. “In a way, I’ve always known.”

Another kiss, sweet and hot and tender, a mingling of breath and lips and tongue. Shou’s heart was racing. Ruki had wanted him all along, the same way he’d wanted Ruki all along . . . and now, the wanting was over. They were going to have each other. And if things worked out . . .

Shou raised his head. “Ruki . . . what happens now?”

Ruki nipped his lower lip, softly. “We go into my room, and we make each other come again. After that, we play it by ear.”

They leaned their foreheads together, laughing. They’d make it. Somehow or another, their relationship would make it.

* * *

Fortunately, Ruki’s room was right across the hall, They went there in a hurry, carrying their clothes, only towels around their waists. They wanted to be naked against each other as soon as possible.

The door shut behind them. The towels were on the floor, along with the other clothes, and their arms were around each other, their mouths coming together with urgent hunger.. Tongues danced against each other, fingers slid over skin still moist from the Jacuzzi, caressing the curve of an ass, the dip of a collarbone, the throb of a pulse line.

A few steps to the bed, and Shou was on his back, arms and legs spread to welcome Ruki, pull him in.

Ruki lay atop him, shifting his body so they could kiss. Two flat, firm chests pressed together, the nipples peaking from their excitement, rubbing against the other man’s skin. Shou’s arms and legs surrounded Ruki, pulling him in, entrapping him in a delicious and welcome way.

And two cocks came into alignment, brushing against one another, making both men let out a groan. Shou closed his eyes and savored it all, the feel of soft tongue moving on soft tongue, hard erection on hard erection..

Ruki started to move his hips, slowly, a deliciously dirty bump and grind, a dance of pure lust. Shou echoed his motions, each bit of friction sending pulses of sensation through his body.

He lost himself in the act fully, his whole world reduced to the pinpoints of pressure between himself and Ruki, to the scent of musk and heat mixing with the freshness of their shower, to hot breath in his ear and sharp teeth on his neck.

The two men ground against one another, harder and faster, hips starting to churn as they moaned with abandon – let the entire goddamn house hear them, they didn’t care. All that mattered right now was cock sliding on cock, trickles of precome slicking them, making it even hotter.

“Beautiful,” Ruki moaned before his tongue swept up Shou’s neck again. “So fucking beautiful . . .”

Shou could only moan Ruki’s name, and thrust against him harder and faster, breathing heavier, feeling the familiar tightness in his belly, oh God he was going to come so hard, even harder than he did before . . .

He thrust his hips upward and let out a raw, animal cry, the come pouring from him, all over himself and Ruki. He felt Ruki bury his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and heard his lover’s orgasmic yell,

They clung together, kissing and panting. There was no question in Shou’s mind where they were going from here. They’d found something, really and truly found something.

And then, suddenly, something else popped into his mind, clear as day, shining like a gift from the creativity gods. He knew exactly what the lyrics to Saga’s song were going to be now. They would be raunchy and wild and dirty, with an undercurrent of love. They would describe what happened between him and Ruki, in that shower and in this bed.

Ruki kissed his neck, then his jawline. “What’s that smile for?” he asked Shou. “You look like you have a secret.”

Oh, he did. He wasn’t going to tell his new lover – yes, Ruki was his lover now, in every sense of the word – about this just yet. Let him find out about it when he heard the album.

“Maybe,” he said, before pulling the other man in for another hot, tender kiss.

They had the rest of the day together. Maybe even more songs would result from it.

* * *

EPILOGUE: TWO YEARS LATER

Shou put down his gaming controller and looked at his watch. Ruki had been writing for an awfully long time. He’d said Uruha had given him a new tune that he just had to work on, and he’d been shut up in there ever since.

It was part of their living-together arrangement, that each of him had his own den/”man cave” for things like gaming and composing. The living room, kitchen and bedroom were both of theirs, though. Especially the bedroom.

It worked for them. They were still as much in love with each other as they were that first day. Sure, it was a challenge to carry on a two-band relationship, with their different schedules – but they figured what was between them was worth the patience.

Their friends were very pleased with their ongoing happiness, of course. Nao said the secret to their success was that they were a classic devil/angel pairing. Saga had a different explanation – “You two fuck more than any other couple I’ve ever seen.”

Of course, he had a point. Their king-sized bed sported a large wooden cabinet to one side, whose closed doors hid all kinds of toys, implements and accessories – things to keep their sex life fresh and hot and adventurous. And when it came to that arena, their devil and angel roles were interchangeable.

Shou got up, stretched and headed for Ruki’s den. The door was ajar, and he crept in to see his lover sitting at his desk, cigarette burning at his elbow, frantically typing on his computer – obviously in a creative frenzy.

“Hi,” Shou said, sliding his arms around Ruki’s shoulders – making him jump and yelp, then slam the lid of the MacBook closed.

“Don’t do that!” he said. “Or at least give me a warning first.”

“Sorry,” Shou replied, kissing his lover’s temple. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Just give me a few,” Ruki said. “I’m almost done.”

“Good,” Shou said, giving him another kiss, then whispering, “I want to try out that vibrating butt plug.”

Ruki gave a little shudder, but said, “When I’m done, okay?”

Shou eased away, gave him a teasing smile with the promised of more, and quietly left the room.

Ruki let out a sigh of relief and opened his computer again. He didn’t want Shou to see these particular lyrics – not until they were done and recorded. He wanted to surprise him with it.

He’d had to disguise the song’s true subject with female names and a reference to “feminine,” of course – PSC would kick his ass otherwise. (Not that he cared, but he did have the rest of the band to think of).

But anyone who really knew about his life would see the song for what it was. It had taken him awhile, but he’d finally answered Shou’s song celebrating the heat between them with one of his own.

The others might think of Shou as the angel in this relationship, but to Ruki, he was his devil on the bed. 


End file.
